Everything Runs Like Clockwork
by Kawaii Thirteen
Summary: * THIS STORY HAS AND IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN* Little Vivienne has always looked up to her brother Jack. In fact its because of Jack that she goes to confront Alex in the first place. Little does she know that Alex always has an ace up his sleeve. Alex/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Welly, welly, well my little sister, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I recognised the voice straight away. I spun on my heel in the opposite direction to where I was heading to find no other than Alex DeLarge striding his way over to me, a smug grin plastered on his face with one of his hands firmly gripping his Britva leaving behind his audience of Droogs who were cackling in the distance. I stepped forward. My head held high despite the rise in stomach bile that was tickling the back of my throat. I was scared and could you blame me? I was confronting a rival gang. A gang that had gained notoriety from perverse acts of extreme violence and rape and here I was, alone with nothing but the switch blade in pocket.

I was actually thankful no-one thought to alert my brother Jack of my plans for the evening because despite being in his fragile state, I still wouldn't give it a second thought that he'd have sent someone to watch over me if he had known and that's something I just didn't need right now. I needed to do this one thing on my own… for Jack. Having one of his thuggish brutes keeping watch over me would have given Alex and his gang something to laugh about for days; I needed them to take me seriously, to see me as a _threat _not a joke.. But even with that in my mind I still couldn't deny that maybe my stubborn attitude would get the better of me and that's why I was scared. But I had to this; I had to do this for Jack.

* * *

Jack and I had been orphaned by our alcoholic mother since we were young and since we had no father we were taken straight into care. We were pin-balled from every type of family you could think of but the outcome was always the same, sent packing straight to the dumping ground. The last couple that had taken us into their _humble of ode_ weren't impressed by either of mine or Jack's lack of respect and threw us out onto the streets. Bit harsh you might think but I do believe the fact that my seventeen year old brother at that time had held a knife to her throat would have anticipated a reaction like that. Being on the streets wasn't as daunting as it sounded though; we made them into our playground. We even ran into other tear away teens that eventually joined us and became our gang members. We stole from the rich and attacked the foolish but not once did we get caught; I guess that's where our arrogance came from. We were doing well until the day we crossed paths with the infamous Alex DeLarge and his gang. Instead of being an actual human being and giving us a fair warning that the next time this was to happen there would be blood shed, he gave his gang a shrill whistle and that was that. The only reason I got out of it without a scratch on me was because I had managed to get out of the way just in time to find a place to hide. Instead of being a one off, they ended up scrapping like this quite a lot, both trying to prove to the other rivalling gang that they were superior.

* * *

"_Your_ neck of the woods?" I scoffed. "You see I would have given it thought if I hadn't been in the hospital with Jack all day." Sarcasm dripped from my words and I'm sure my seething expression hadn't gone unnoticed because it had elicited a blatant grin from him.

"Now, now my malenky friend. Why the baddiwad exterior? Pretty little devotchkas such as yourself are meant to be sweetness and light not bitter and dark." He smiled. As he strode towards me, still keeping a fair bit of distance between us I could feel his eyes lingering on my face. "Now tell me, how is old Jackie Boy?"

My cheeks flushed red with anger. Hospitalizing my brother over senseless violence was one thing, but to brag about it, even more so to my face, was another.

The night it happened (last night to be exact) I was sat in the Duke of New York on Amis Avenue, supping casually on my half empty veteran (a rum and cherry brandy mixed drink) silently to myself. I couldn't for the life of me understand what was taking Jack so long. Usually he was back, a bit roughed up from the fight but able to carry on as normal by around 10pm and now it was going on 11.30pm. I tried to not let it worry me, Jack was a big bruiser and he was clearly able to take care of himself but I couldn't help but feeling a little worried something had gone wrong. I thought to myself that if he hadn't come back by the time I finished my drink, I would go back to the snug and go looking for him.

There were a couple of young men not so much older than me stood at the bar, they kept looking and winking over at me on my lonesome. I gave them a little tease, slowing bringing the candied cherry that floated carelessly in my drink to my red lips; Then, giving them a flirty little smile, I would gently kiss the cherry before pulling it away from its stalk with my teeth. Men were so stupid and easy to manipulate. They struck me as the type that had just finished school and thought the world owed them something because they made something of themselves, thinking that because they took pride in their appearance it would balance out the lack of personality and automatically make them irresistible to us girlies. How foolish I thought. They grinned proudly, obviously thinking they had triumphed.

I gulped the remains of my veteran before throwing on my tattered black blazer over my stained white cotton button up blouse. The tie that hung loosely around my neck was burgundy in colour and covered in graffiti which rested just near the waistline of my red tartan skirt that was perhaps a little too short. That was our 'uniform', our dress code to separate us from the rest. It was an ironic statement, who would ever suspect innocent school kids of such terrible crimes? The outfit looked fairly innocent until you came to my footwear, I wore big stocky black boots what all the boys wore. These had the benefit of cracking ribs when in fights with other girls or even the elderly. I slid out of my seat and purposely strutted past the boys at the bar, making sure my to push my assets out ever so slightly, I just knew exactly how to get a male's pulse racing. I was actually contemplating even leaving with one, no not to sleep with him of course, well even if he thought so. But to get him somewhere private and knick every penny he had but of course I had other things on my mind, bigger priorities. Outside I passed a couple of middle aged women puffing away eagerly on their cigarettes as I passed through the cloud of second-hand smoke. My boots made a 'clunking' noise with each step I took, a very intimidating sound in any other situation but never the less I continued down the street hoping that somewhere on my way, I would bump into Jack and everything would be okay but that was only wishful thinking. By the time I found Jack, he was lying unconscious in a puddle of his own blood. He had a fractured cheek bone, broken arm and there was a deep laceration on his chest where I'm assuming Alex's knife penetrated the flesh. I was speechless, tears dripped down my face as I wept beside my brothers unconscious body until I eventually could pull away to go and phone for an ambulance at a near by phone box.


	2. Chapter 2

"You nearly killed him." I responded; my tone void of any emotion. Alex chuckled as he kicked a lonely rock with his boot. "You can carry on laughing Alex, but I'm gonna' make sure that this is the last time you ever lay a finger on Jack." I warned as I clenched my jaw tightly.

Alex and his fellow Droogs chorused in a loud uproar of laughter that bounced off the tall derelict flats that sat patiently nearby. Right now I was becoming increasingly bored of his careless attitude. My hand gripped the carved handle of my switch blade that lay within my pocket of my blazer, reassuring me in my hour of need and biding its time for when it would be needed the most.

"Oh is that so? Now tell me, what do you have in your rasoodock? Or do I have to take a gander in your Gulliver?" His voice was as soft as silk as he slowly inched his way towards me.

Dim, One of Alex's members (a complete idiot but considered a good fighter but only because he didn't fight fair) began laughing hysterically as he could almost predict what Alex would later do to me for even so much as threaten him.

"Brothers?" Alex signalled with a quick glance from over his shoulder. I thought for that split second they were going to ambush me and give me the old "in-out" treatment but I was more surprised to see them leaving the vandalised landscape. Dispersing away into the distant horizon clutching at their weapons and screaming like wild animals into the descending night. The only sound I could hear faintly over my own heart drumming was coming from the crackling fire that burned away in an old abandoned metal dustbin. The fire created out of scale silhouettes onto the ground around both me and Alex.

"Stay away from me Alex." I warned, my voice sounding oddly steady despite my legs feeling like jelly. I quickly retrieved the switch blade from my pocket and held it out towards Alex in an attempt to frighten him but he genuinely seemed unfazed by my poor attempt at defending myself.

"And why should I stay away from you?" He glowered, his eyes twinkling with both a childlike innocence and those of a careless thug. I backed away from him, nearly tripping up over a bag of strewn abandoned clothes but Alex still continued to follow me, backing me into a corner like some frightened puppy.

"Little Vivie" He almost sang in a happy tone. His cane was now resting upon one of his toned shoulders; the Cheshire cat smile he wore effortlessly grew even more intense.

"Stop it" I warned, my voice cracking because I could feel the large lump in my throat begging to be acquainted with my tears.

"Stop what?"

"You know what. Don't try and act like your innocent because you're far from it." He pulled an un-amused face before I continued. "I mean it." I warned.

"I don't see how any devotchka could be a threat worse than myself. Especially one wearing skolliwoll platties" He had now stopped stalking me but was now circling me, his pale blue eyes never left my hazel ones as he rounded me. "You see… me and my Droogies don't take too kindly to threats, especially those coming from new comers who are foolish enough to act rather than be smart and slooshy to their own Gulliver."

"Jack is more of a leader than you could ever be." I gushed in my brother's honour. "He knows exactly where to attack to get the most money. He knows all the shortcuts and snickets to avoid the police-"

"As do I." Alex responded.

"You wish you were as great as Jack."

Alex's eyes twinkled with something I couldn't quite put my finger on. My grip tightened even harder onto the knife, my knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Is that why you came to viddy me Viv? To govoreet on about how great you think your bratty is?"

"I don't think, Alex, I know he is. You know why I came here tonight, Jack may not be able to get his own back on you yet for what you did to him but I sure as hell am."

Alex chuckled, scratching his left temple with the end of his cane.

"Your bratty is a waste of skin and bone, a traitor to his kind and those around him. He's a joke and you my little Viv, are an even bigger joke." The way he spoke that final part just triggered off something inside of me. Like a lit fuse I was ready to explode. I side stepped him in mid stride, my arm that held the blade, extended slightly towards him ready to take a jab at his flesh. Alex stared me down, slowly his free hand pulled on the top of his cane where a bronzed skull sat only to reveal a hidden treat. A smallish knife with a long tip that was once concealed now revelled in the shimmering light of the moon.

Nothing more was spoken, only actions.

I attempted to take a swipe at him but he grabbed my arm far too quick for me to comprehend. He dragged his knife lazily over my arm. As the cotton from my blazer began to soak up my now flowing blood like a sponge he took the initiative to hold me into a vice like grip. My back rested against his toned chest as one arm draped across me on my far shoulder whilst his free hand held the dripping knife to my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's such a shame Viv. I thought you were here to vred me." He cooed sarcastically in my ear. His voice in that cold silk tone made me jerk and twist under his restraint. The edge of the knife slowly moved away from my throat and I was able to breathe a little more clearly now. The tip of the sharp knife trailed down the centre of my neck down to my tie and blouse. Warm tears sprang from my eyes and down my face like a broken faucet, my teeth clenched together tightly to hold in my sobs. Oh how I had underestimated Alex DeLarge. Although he didn't look it, but his precision and balance and the strength alone was what gained him the respect from other gangs, all except for one gang of course. I heard a small popping noise and noticed Alex was snapping the buttons on my blouse off with the knife. My knees were trembling and I swore if I weren't being held up so tightly by Alex I would have crumbled. Crumbled with nothing left in me, no-one knew where I was and neither cared. All my pride had faded away as soon as Alex put the knife to my throat, I was reduced to nothing. I was now only left to fear of what would happen and believe me it would happen.

The cool draft of the nightly air snared at my now exposed chest, the only coverage I had left was that of my bra. Alex's chin rested on the top of my shoulder, his head rubbed against mine as he stared down at what was once left to the imagination. The tip of the knife traced patterns into my skin, starting ever so gently then the pressure increased and the searing pain began. I let out a shrill screech of pain as he continued to carve into my flesh. Almost as if in a way to counter balance the terror in my screams he began humming a familiar tune; at first it was muffled but then it gradually turned into a full on sing song.

"I'm singing in the rain." CUT. "Just singing in the rain." CUT. "What a glorious feelin'! I'm Happy again!" Then he took another great jab at my stomach with no such as a care for what he was doing. I knew it was hypocritical for me to say that, I had done this to people, innocent people who didn't deserve it and yet I still managed to seek a thrill of sheer pleasure in it even when I knew I had done wrong. Perhaps this was my comeuppance? _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth_. I vowed to myself if I ever got out of this a live (wishful thinking at its best) I would never be able to watch Gene Kelly sing that once beautiful song in the black and white streets of a rainy Hollywood.

My eyes that were sealed shut anticipating the blade returning back to my chest suddenly pinged open. The pain had stopped. Alex had stopped cutting me, and not only that, he had stopped singing. I would have assumed he'd left if I hadn't had his arms pinning me in place. My head turned slowly to his, tears still ran like mini streams down my pale cheeks as I looked into those cold eyes. He was smirking; the hand he used to hold the knife began to stroke my cheek with the back of it smearing dots of blood from my waist upon it. I flinched at the touch, my body wanted to back away from him, he was like a deadly virus trying to take over everything I had. But I wouldn't allow him to take my body, not if I had some fight left in me. He noticed my jolt of refusal, dropping the hand away from my face. The arm that encased me into his grasp loosened. He forcefully threw me to the floor. My bare knee caps took full impact of the fall, began to throb and bleed as the first layers of my skin were scraped away onto the gravelled ground. I didn't move. I couldn't, the energy had escaped me like an exhaled breath. I wiped away the protruding tears with my hand; the other hand cradled my abdomen as if I was protecting an unborn child. Alex bent down to my level silently, the knife returned into its rightful place and the cane was once again restored. The rim of his bowler hat hid the expression in his eyes as it cast a shadow like a band of raven going straight across his face as he lowered his head to look at me.

"You know what's going to sloochat now don't you Viv?" He asked in what could have sounded like an attempt at being sympathetic. That stupid smirk of his was still there even through this painful torture.

"Y-Yes." I wheezed with a slight sniffle.

"You'd do well to not make it into a bitva with our fisties" He spoke in a tone what reminded me of when an old foster mother me and Jack had; when she tried to sound like she wasn't angry despite the fact she was livid. "Or my britva is going straight into your guttiwutts. Right right?" He said as he pointed at the knife I knew all too well. It wasn't a question it was a statement that yet had the opportunity to become truth. I didn't say or react.

"Stop with the suspense! Just get on with it!" I yelled abruptly; apparently I still had a little fight left in me after all. His smile descended ever so slightly and I'm assuming he didn't expect that sort of response. "But if you expect me to beg you to stop you'll be sorely disappointed." I glowered.

"Viddy well." And with that, he arose from his crouched stance and began removing his cup from around his waist before tossing it aside carelessly. He left on his big black boots but still pulled down his white pants until they couldn't go down any further. He kept his underwear on, only pulling them down at the very last moment when he needed to. He crouched down beside me again, yanking my arms out of my blazer before using it to kneel upon. I continued to weep, if I even attempted to sabotage this situation any further he would undoubtedly ram his knife into my already wounded chest so I was just trying to think quickly, there could still be a way to get out this. Pulling the loose hanging tie away from my neck he loosened the Windsor knot with his teeth before grabbing my arms and attempting to tie them together above my head.

"How do you expect me to enjoy it if you won't let me touch you?" I whispered, deliberately throwing a curve ball at him. Alex paused, stunned. _It had worked_. He eyed me cautiously but allowed me to continue. "I take it you want me to enjoy this just as much as you, right?" My voice was as sultry as I could make it without allowing the cracks of fear to penetrate through.

I was lying; the words that came from my mouth were the exact definition of _word vomit_. He eyed me suspiciously as I slowly tugged the tie from his hands which weirdly enough he allowed me to do. This was my chance. Since I had no idea where my switch blade had got to, I had to think clearly and quickly to get out of this one. He stared at me, his eyes and mouth solemn. The first time I had saw him in thought rather than smug arrogance. For a split second his composure began to slip and Alex's nasty persona began to come forth again through his distrust towards me so I did the only thing I could think of that would at least show him I meant what I had said, even if it repulsed me. I clasped his head in both of my hands and forced my lips onto his.

He didn't reciprocate the kiss at first, probably from surprise but he gradually began to kiss me back. He followed down as my back slowly returned to the ground, His kisses becoming hungry and constant but also harsh and empty, not the kiss you would receive off someone you loved. I let my hands rub up and down his back and his shoulders before allowing myself to come up for air; tears still prickling my eyes. Alex continued to kiss my neck, his teeth nipping at the exposed flesh as my eyes scanned the floor nearby. I was becoming increasingly angry with my body's lack of control. It was responding well to Alex's gropes and kisses as much as I had to disagree. It felt as if he was unintentionally melting my brain and for all it's worth because I couldn't focus.

This was my final chance to get away. As one of my hands began teasing the hem of his underwear my other frantically felt the ground for his cane. I felt the cool brass of the skull beneath my fingers but it wasn't enough for me to reach without drawing suspicion to myself. I began tugging on the bottom of his shirt, begging him to remove it himself. He did what I had predicted and in the split second he used to lift the white shirt up over his head I had leaned down and retrieved the knife that lived inside the wooden prison. I didn't waste any time in giving him a deep wound on the inside of his thigh when he was still in that brief millisecond of surprise before realisation had set in. I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as my legs would allow me.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool air whipped violently against my bare flesh. It stung against the cuts on my abdomen and my legs were burning from the sheer adrenaline and panic as they continued to clunk away from the derelict landscape. I didn't know where I was running to or what I would say if encountered anyone. It was dark and the town seemed racked with death, I couldn't see a soul wandering the cold lonely streets for miles and I wasn't sure if Alex was following me but I refused to look behind me, it'd only stall me. _Just keep running_ I thought as my body began to lag and slow down. I didn't even know where I was running to, it's not like I had a home to go back to and since Jack was still in the hospital it left me completely vulnerable to the other opposing gangs.

As I ran past a limestone wall that guarded an old church I glanced up at the clock tower to find that it bore the face of a clock reading three forty in roman numerals. This didn't damage my stamina as it seemed to almost motivate me even more to carry on running. I considered running into the church and seeking refuge in there but I couldn't insult the almighty God after what I did to all those innocent people. So instead I just ran on further, past a dingy housing estate to an area situated with flats. If Alex or any of his precious Droogs were to be following me, I would of surely had noticed them by now. But I found myself on my own, wandering the cold streets, clothes in tatters and caked in dirt and dry blood and my head still reeling from the withdrawal of Alex. The adrenaline had escaped me like an exhaled breath. My body, feeling worn out and hurt by Alex's sheer dominance, begun a knock on affect with the rest of my body; causing my eyelids to droop and yawns to make their presence known. I was cold, tired and afraid and the one thing I wanted to do right now was to crawl into bed and sleep. I was physically and mentally drained. I figured I had the upper hand in this game of cat and mouse with Alex, I had the head start and I was absolutely certain he wouldn't know where our "Snug" was. This was something me, Jack and the gang would take to our graves.

A small wooden shack sat at the far end of the terrain of concrete. It bore only a lopsided door and chipped paint upon its surface. The impression it gave to the fellow residents of the estate was that it was a grotty inhabitable hut that served no real purpose. When in retrospect the illusion of the shack was to be deceived, inside it wasn't awful. It bore even more chipped away paint, patches of mould and fire burns etched upon the walls as well as a grimey second-hand carpet that had chunks missing out of it. An old sunken black leather love seat sat pressed again one of the walls, taking up the majority of the space; its leather exterior scratched and torn giving off the look that it could be something other than leather. To me, this wasn't much but it was definitely something. Picking up a half burnt candle, I struck a match then lit it, emanating a small orange glow to instantly light the room. Placing the candle onto stack of neglected books on the floor, I contently shimmied out of the remains my skirt and other garments; pausing only to exhale a long but deserving breath. I had escaped the inevitable, I was safe for now. It made me chuckle slightly as I raised a hand to my forehead, allowing my fingers to run through my hair in thought. I was a very foolish girl to ever under estimate Alex. Glancing absently at my dancing silhouette it was then I realised the nightmare was far from over.

A hand slapping against my mouth was the first thing I felt before my back was forced back into a skinny frame, my arms were restrained by the intruding arm bound beneath my breasts.

"Well now." Alex's voice rejoiced, the voice sounding so far away if I hadn't been spun around harshly to face him. He stepped out of the darkness leaving Georgie and Pete retaining their statuesque positions in the shadows.

Dim's huge ape like hands almost smothered my only ways of breathing as he giggled idiotically to himself, every now and then he would lean in to me, not caring that Alex would hear and tell me "You're going to get it now."

"Now now Dim, let the devotchka find out for herself the prize she's earned." Alex was now stood before me; his white shirt leaked a pool of blood from where I had swiped at him with his own weapon. Although smiling, I knew there was something dark in store for me beneath that false pleasant exterior.

Alex stared at Dim in a knowing way with which didn't seem to connect with Dim until Alex whistled at him harshly. Dim, like some trained pet knew instantly the command from his master and then removed his hand away from my mouth hastily.

I quickly withdrew a deep gasp of air; my breaths sounding shaky as my legs were turning jelly like again with fear. Alex stared at me, his menacing glare burning into my flesh like he was disgusted with me. _He had some nerve to be disgusted with me_. I thought.

"I ought to oobivat you for that little sister." He seethed sending a fist into my abdomen. I doubled over instantly in pain spluttering for breath but still I was pinned firmly in Dim's grasp. Alex's fingers knotted in my head and pulled me back to look at him. My fearful eyes pleaded with his in the hope that he would see sense.

"Don't." I whispered whilst my lungs burned as they spluttered for air. He inhaled sharply, eyes fixed on mine angrily, and taking what I assumed was a second to ponder over the notion for a moment before he was instantly revolted by the idea, thus sending another smack against my flesh. My jaw took full effect of the new painful sensation as tears leaked from my eyes.

Silence had descended into the shack like some uninvited visitor. Anticipating another blow to my face I winced when I felt his skin upon my own.

The Britva made its second appearance for the night as it ripped and tore away at the remnants of my undergarments. Carelessly Alex sliced away the material, not wishing to be careful; I felt the tip of the razor scratch the already wounded skin as he revealed me for what I was; a feeble pathetic girl who should have stopped trying to be one of the boys a long time ago.

Whimpers escaped my lips before I had time to stop them. Dim was laughing again, allowing his free hand to the treat his leader gave him and that was my own sacred flesh.

Dirty, I felt incredibly dirty. Whether I was consenting or not, I felt like this is was my job, to entertain Alex and his gang because of fear of him harming my brother again. I cared too much about Jack to see him hurt again and what kind of sister would I be if I allowed him to be hospitalized or worse, beaten to death?

Dim continued to grasp and feel my naked form, probably so used to it that it wasn't such a pleasantry thing anymore. "Dim." Alex spoke up coldly, staring at his friend with no expression. Dim stopped laughing and looked up at Alex. "Go."

"Why do thou have the dama? When will we have our in-out in-out with the cheena?" He protested like a spoilt child.

"You'll get whatever I leave." Alex growled at the lower ranked member of his gang. There was definitely power behind his tone, whether I took the time to notice or not. Dim released his vice like grip around me and stalked away; leading the way for Pete and Georgie who knew better than test their leader.

The sudden burst of cold air from outside the shack whizzed around the small four walls. The candle, taking full force of the wind, extinguished and suddenly the darkness returned. Like a trapped lamb I awaited the pounce of the lion and I needn't wait any longer. No sooner had the footsteps dispersed it was then when Alex grabbed my shoulders and threw me against the wooden wall. My head taking full blow of the effect saw stars, unable to comprehend what was happening Alex was biting at my neck again whilst his nails raked hard against my flesh. Using the last of my energy I pressed my hands firmly against his chest trying to pry him away from me but to no avail.

He pulled up one of my legs forcefully, his hand resting on the underside of my thigh ensuring it would stay there as his breathing became heavy. His other hand grasped my chin and pulled me to look at him. As my eyes steadily grew accustomed to the darkness I saw him glowering down at my tiny stature, a depraved look grew prominent upon his once handsome face. Stomach bile rose to my throat as I felt his already hardened member press freely against my unclothed body causing a wave of heat to resonate within me. Hungrily he took my lips with his harshly. Our teeth clashed as he gained dominance of my mouth and the rest of my body. Tears flowed from my eyes automatically as I gave up fighting against him._ The sooner he would have his the way, the sooner he would let me go. _I thought foolishly.


	5. Chapter 5

My head ached. That's the first thing that hit me before I could muster the energy to open my eyes. Realisation from last night's nightmare swarmed my brain with images of Alex's naked form and clumps of emotion began to cause an up roar in my body. I felt physically ill. My eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to comprehend my surroundings. The snug was still intact, practically unscathed. It was deathly quiet which I was somewhat relieved to hear. Rolling onto my aching back I realised that I had been asleep on the floor with a tatted curtain as a bed sheet that seemed to be covering my naked form. Pulling myself up with my hands, I groggily rubbed my head with the back of my hand which I had only just realised was stained deep brown with dried blood. This made realise the magnitude of Alex's actions. My eyes raked over my pale body and I wasn't shocked to find I had deep violet bruises already becoming prominent and raised scattered everywhere. I only noticed the searing pain in my jaw when I unintentionally yawned which caused my hands to cradle my mouth in agony. I just couldn't deny ignoring the memories anymore, the pain was almost prompting me to confront them.

"_Stop." I'd actually forgotten how many times I had said that but I continued in hope that Alex would cease but he hadn't. _

_As I lay there, my body exposed of everything even down to its dignity; I began to wonder if trying to redeem Jack's honour was worth this. Feeling Alex withdraw and thrust into me with so much power and aggression was already more than intolerable. Every time I tried to look away he'd use one of his hands to grasp my tear sodden cheeks and compel me to look up at him again. My eyes were sore and red from crying so much and I mentally prayed Alex would somehow snap out of this facade and realise the extent of his actions._

_Although I hadn't been pure since my first time with a boy when I was fifteen, I felt like every part of innocence had been ripped out of me like an angel stripped of its wings and bound to an eternity in hell._

_Alex's drive had stepped up a notch when he heard a low moan escape from my lips and that's when I felt the ultimate crescendo of the night come to ahead. I felt mentally violated but the animalistic side of my nature responded to the sexual act like it was perfectly normal, and I would have consented if it had been under any other circumstance other than rape because I genuinely did find the boy attractive and charming at first. And as my mental thoughts were somehow strewn into the back of my mind it was then when I realised the aches in body were unnoticeable. The moment I stopped dwelling on the anguish was then when my body actually craved the new found pleasure. I hated Alex and I always would after this night but for the moment, I gave up with the fight. _

_As my back involuntarily arched up from the floor into his hips; I found myself clawing at his shoulder blades urging him to thrust in deeper and faster..._

I sobbed silently to myself in the middle of The Snug. I found myself hugging the frayed material tightly against my beaten flesh like it could somehow change things or eradicate the sickening images from my thoughts. My body trembled with the psychological pain of last night's events the more I dwelled over them. As I buried my head into my knees I tried to justify my reasons for giving in but my mind was blank. Was I sick for giving into lust? Was I just as bad as Alex? No surely not, he was raping me I shouldn't look for any more justification than that.

The door of The Snug violently swung open upon its hinges. Like some startled bird I flocked to the other side of the room, the sheet draped tightly around my body as panic was once again restored.

"Well now." Smiled Georgie as he, Pete and Dim strolled into the shabby hut fully suited up in their usual attire. My almond shaped eyes were huge and dilated as my fears of a repeat of last night came flooding back and once again, I found myself pressed firmly against the wooden wall as much as it would allow me.

"Get out." I snarled as a rupture of sniggers escaped from Dim. His seedy expression was what was making my stomach twist and churn under his gaze at my semi naked form.

"No can do Viv. I've came to Skazat that you're needed again." He took a seat on the leather love seat cockily whilst Pete investigated the various knick knacks around The Snug.

"I said get out." My voice sounding deep and hopefully threatening, I resisted the urge to ask what was needed of my services but with last night's images so fresh in my mind I soon realised what was needed from me. I wasn't a promiscuous woman of the night and I needn't start a life of one now. "I am not some cheap tart that Alex can use whenever he feels like it. So tell him from me that I'll have to turn down his not so gracious invitation." I smiled bitterly.

"You better watch that sarky rot of yours." He warned, suddenly sitting forward in a bid to intimidate me. "He told me to give you these." Tossed before me was a large brown paper bag. I stared at it for a while, uncertain of what to do but I found myself slowly bending down to retrieve it.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a hand full of white material. "What is it?" I asked whilst raising an eyebrow.

"New platties. More appropriate like. "Pulling out the clothes I was more or less stunned. I was expecting a sporting cup or an over sized shirt tailored for a male figure but this wasn't the case.

"I'm not wearing these." I argued as I threw the bag onto the floor.

"Dim." He nodded over at the eager member of Alex's gang. Before I had the chance to comprehend what was happening he had lunged at me; restraining my hands from attacking as I continued to squirm under his strength. "I don't viddy the appeal of you if I'm being honest." He said with a look of pure disgust. "Pete?" Pete looked up from across The Snug, holding a shabby looking book almost as if to decipher the encryption on the tatty old red leather cover. But like Dim, Pete knew what was needed from him.

I watched as Pete tossed the book carelessly over his shoulder as he strolled over to me. When I anticipated him grabbing me or punching me, he simply reached for the paper bag and pulled out the brand new clothing. They were going to force dress me whether I wanted them to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

It hadn't even been twenty four hours since encountering Alex DeLarge but there were a few things I had already learnt; Alex always gets what he wants and if you choose not to comply? Well you're setting yourself up for relentless torment. Was this genuinely the price I was going to pay for standing up to him? I gave him what he wanted, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

My mind was in overdrive as I was swarmed with unanswered questions as I strode my way to Flat block A, Linear North with Pete, Dim and Georgie on my tail; making sure I wouldn't go astray, I thought to myself what possessed me to confront him the first place. Because whether I liked to admit it or not, this entire situation was created because I wouldn't listen to Jack and stay away from Alex; I was so cocky in the fact that I thought I could handle Alex that I was completely knocked sideways at how much I had underestimated him and the situation.

I was pushed forward forcefully by Georgie into a vandalised lobby. Pots of plants were strewn across the floor in a careless manner and what appeared to be a lift was totally wrecked and pulled apart. I slowly walked past what should have been a Greek Mural to find it was defaced with crude drawings and language.

My shaking hands reached out and grabbed the handrail for the stairs. The anxiety that was budding in my chest made me feel like I was going to pass out. I looked timidly over my shoulder at the boys behind me to find they were sat on the chairs in the grubby lobby, all eyes on me as they watched me slowly descend. Georgie made a gesture with his hand; urging me to continue on my own with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Oh and here's some Soviet for your Shilarny. Don't think about running off or you'll be sorry." He warned and it wasn't till I overheard him shout that; that I heard them all chorus in a series of taunting sniggering and shouting.

I wasn't sure what flat I was supposed to be going to and with Georgie's warning still ringing my ears the idea of trying the nearest fire exit (if they had one that is) seemed far out of my reach. As I stepped onto the first floor landing I noticed a series of doors that looked covered in even more graffiti than the Greek Mural downstairs. I made a feeble attempt to slower my paces but somehow I ended up nearing a pristine white well kept door at the far end of the hallway. The drumming of my heart began to sound in my head and I could have sworn it was in a synchronized rhythm along with my footsteps. I noticed a crack in the entrance and as I watched my shaking hand tap open the door I was more or less stunned, I wasn't certain if I was entering a unsuspecting flat owner's humble of ode or if Alex was expecting me but when I noticed a young youth of around nine years in age; sat wearing a local school uniform in a black and white photo on the telephone stand beside the door, I soon recognised the characteristic eyes. I was in fact in the DeLarge residence.

As I stared wide eyed at the photo of the innocent child it caught my attention that I wasn't alone.

"Hi hi hi there" Was all he said. Leaning on the wall of the hallway; his mouth was upturned into a cocky smirk as he caught a full on glimpse at my new outfit.

A tight white button up blouse with a plunging 'V' neck line which was then complete with three quarter length sleeves that bore little plastic blood splat cufflinks on them, a pair of white jeans that were bunched up over my boots, white suspenders, a raven coloured fedora sat upon my head of faint curls and the final piece to my look; a magnolia silk corset encased my tiny frame and exaggerated my female assets.

"I've been told you needed to see me." I said trying to keep my voice cool and collected. Beneath my hard faced exterior the fear I felt was beginning to send my body into an overdrive of anxiety and panic.

"Come come little sister" His finger pointed for me to near him. Disguising my look of terror with an expression of pure annoyance; I etched further towards him, leaving my only exit behind like a lost treasure. "You look spoogy." I wasn't sure if that was a hint of concern or sarcasm but either way it was working. Reaching out slowly he stroked my cheek with his thumb. My body suddenly became rigid at the unexpected skin contact and I wouldn't dare look up into those cold blue eyes. Slowly he brought his head down close to mine, his lips mere inches away from mine, where he attempted to look me in the eye and when I still refused that was when he did kiss me. It was uncaring and volatile, the soft strokes on my cheek turned into a harsh grab. Feeling his teeth nip at my lips it was then when the childlike whimpers escaped from me just as quick as the tears slid down my face. He pulled away slowly, he was now finally able to look me in the eye; a look of sheer content plastered his face as he savoured my vulnerable side.

"Who's at the door Alex?" A female voice chorused from another room. As I followed Alex down a narrow hallway decorated in pale gold shimmering wallpaper I felt myself feeling a little calmer knowing someone else was in the flat besides myself and Alex.

"Just a friend mum." He called back as he fiddled with a door knob until a loud clicking noise could be heard and then I was graciously invited into the one place I feared to go, Alex's bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"How's the bratty?" Alex asked pleasantly as he led the way for me to enter.

I unwillingly mimicked the steps he took and unmistakably found myself at the front of his bed without any intention to do so. I was startled to say the least; I was somewhat lost in my own thoughts to even comprehend neither what I was doing nor what Alex had just asked me. I frowned slightly when I saw him jump back onto his bed, a childish grin sat proudly on his face as the bed shook violently at the sudden impact. He must have been taking great delight in tormenting me with not only pressing questions but that wicked grin of his. As much as I didn't want to be here, I knew I had to suck it up the best I could. There was no way I could take on Alex and even more so, when his back up were waiting patiently in the ranks.

"Well?" He asked as he patted the space next to him, almost urging me to sit beside him but I ignored him.

"Well what?" I snapped back.

Alex smirked as he sat up, his back pressed against his wooden headboard as he almost delayed in elaborating what he meant. "How is old Jacky boy?"

That certainly did catch my attention. I eyed him carefully, trying to scrutinize the question to see if there was any double meaning behind it and knowing now of Alex's capabilities, I was more or less sure he was getting on at something. "Why are you asking me this?" I shot back. A disconcerting expression was slowly making its way onto my face the more I focused on Alex's sadistic grin. It was his choice to ignore me now, taking great delight at my urgency for a reply.

"Come sit with Uncle first." He said finally and once more he patted the open space next to him on his bed.

I hesitated for a moment, butterflies and panic suddenly ruptured in my stomach at the thought of being next to Alex but if he had information on Jack, I needed to hear it. I swallowed hard, taking a lengthy breath to brace myself before I slowly clambered onto the bed. Alex watched me with mild interest but I only put that down to the fact he was looking down my chest as I crawled up to him. Once beside him he finally gave me answers.

"I took a gooly this morning to the hospital. Thought I'd tell old Jacky boy a Raskazz about this Ptitsa I was with last night." Alex smiled callously as he saw realisation dawn onto my face. "He showed no Shilarny about you."

My stomach dropped violently. Anger flashed within me as I made a lunge at Alex only for him to grab my wrists tightly, squeezing them a little tighter than usual in order to show his dominance and to also show me my disobedience. If he was telling the truth, I was livid at the thought of him running and telling Jack that I had given myself to Alex for the price of his safety. It was bad enough me being disgusted about my actions from last night; I didn't want my brother to think any less of me. But a very miniscule part of me thought Alex was lying, Jack would be more than just concerned about me if he knew Alex had fucked his sister.

"Ah ah ah little sister." He patronized. "I would have thought you'd have learnt now with that Gulliver of yours that you shouldn't try and Tolchock me." I felt one of my hands be released and instead grabbed my face harshly causing me to flinch when he pressed on my already sore jaw. I kept quiet; I had already learnt the hard way about Alex's temper and with my body already aching, I couldn't give him another excuse to hit me, although Alex never needed an excuse to inflict pain and abuse on anyone. His face softened at my silence and there he released his hold on me. "You have so much devotion to a nazz Viv." He said simply and I was sure I detected pity in his tone.

"Jack isn't a fool Alex. Whatever you might know about my brother is all fabricated bullshit. I know my brother better than you or anyone else." I said defensively. "He would gut you like a fish if he knew what you've done to me."

Alex chuckled darkly. "I'm getting a malenky bit fagged at your stupidity Viv. I had high hopes that you weren't as gloopy as your bratty is. He doesn't care if I'm sodding you." He looked at me as if he was waiting to elaborate anymore but he needn't have to.

My face flushed red as tears prickled my eyes. "You're lying. That's all you're ever good for Alex." I said as I got up from the bed and began tearing off the Fedora from my head and untying the corset from my waist. "Here, I'm done with this game. If you wanna beat me senseless than go ahead, I don't care anymore." The more I rambled on, the more I felt myself becoming even more irate. I always hated when anyone insulted me and even more so, my brother. "I'm sure your mother would like to show what her precious son is really like; I bet she doesn't know what the great _Alexander DeLarge_ gets up to in his spare time hmm?"

Alex watched my outburst with an unfazed expression as he lolled lazily on his bed continuing to watch me tear away the clothing he had given me in protest. "Finished?" He asked simply. I paused momentarily, half way in between unbuttoning my blouse when I glared back at him.

"No, " I spat back as I hurried over to his bedroom door trying desperately to guess the right combination in a bid to gain freedom. "It doesn't matter if I can't get out Alex, but I'm sure your mum will be able to hear me screaming so it's up to you what happens next." I threatened as I continued to twist and tug at the door knob in frustration.

"Mum's gone to work you see, so creech all you want." He said calmly, almost fuelling my fiery temper.

Knowing my only safety blanket had gone scared the anger completely out of me. A fear dwelled within my belly as my hands dropped away from the handle in defeat. I was going to get something a lot worse than a couple of hits from Alex from behaving like that and I knew it was inevitable that it was going happen any moment now.

Alex took his time dragging himself from his bed, almost savouring my comedown from the explosive tantrum. "Now now, little sister." He cooed and I could tell instantly, the pleasantry tone in his voice was far from sincere. He slowly stalked me, knowing he already had me cornered from the minute I entered the room. "You'd do well not to threaten me again Vivienne, Right right?"

I swallowed hard and nervously awaited the connection of his fist jabbing me in the stomach or some other harsh blow to my face but he resisted. He was taunting me and with doing so, taking even greater delight in my apprehension of it; like the way a cat would torment a mouse right before devouring it. I stalled.

"RIGHT RIGHT?" He shouted again causing me to flinch.

"Right!" I screamed back at him.

"Viddy well." He replied with a smug smile.

"What's different?" I piped up suddenly. Alex eyed me carefully, almost trying to decipher what I meant. "I mean, what's different about this situation? Don't you normally hit and fuck people without any cause? I would love to know why you're holding back since you could quite literally do away with me and no-one but your scummy mates would ever know about it." I pressed on.

"If the devotchka wants to filly, then filly we shall." His blue eyes glinted with something as I saw him near me. I took a step backwards, trying to keep out of his line of fire. I certainly didn't mean to antagonize him and I certainly wasn't giving him the green light to do whatever he wanted to me.

"That wasn't what I meant Alex." I tried to keep my voice strong but I wasn't the only one who heard the crack in it when I felt his hands place upon my waist.

I could smell the faint smell of musk as he leaned into me, brushing away my auburn waves to expose my neck where instead of hurting me or kissing me, he paused to ask me against the shell of my ear, "Do you like Beethoven?" It was the oddest thing I'd ever been asked. I'm not even sure who or what Beethoven was. Jack and I didn't exactly have much time or the resources to divulge into odd things like that.

"What- What is it?" I asked with a bewildered look.

I didn't know whether to flinch or laugh, the look of utter shock that was evident on Alex's face was certainly a rarity. I didn't know if he was going to hit me for my stupidity or explode into a series of excited chat about something that obviously meant a lot to him.

He almost immediately ran to his record player which I was surprised he had obtained considering they were very hard to steal. He spent little next to no time in fiddling with the various buttons before I finally heard it.

I was mesmerized by the beauty of the music, had I not realised sooner that this was the illusive Beethoven; I would have saved myself the embarrassment for mine and Alex's sake. The song progressed gracefully and I found myself getting lost within the music as it grew, quicker in tempo and louder with the instruments until suddenly the music died away briefly before coming back, louder and faster than before. I was in awe. I had never in my life heard anything like it.

Alex saw my reaction and in turn, proceeded to exceed the volume to the highest it could go.

I had forgotten my hatred for him. I had forgotten about Jack. I'd forgotten about everything that mattered, I was lost in the music and I didn't want to be found.

I hadn't noticed him in front of me until he tugged me to move with him to the bed. I complied, for fear this new found piece of heaven would end. I didn't care what he did, so long as the music continued to play.

Alex was grinning wickedly as he watched me close my eyes in bliss.

The crescendo was building in the song. Goosebumps were forming on my forearms as I listened to the final burst of music until the record stopped. When it ended however, I felt dissatisfaction. Like a drug or even sex, it had left me wanting and needing more.

Opening my eyes I looked at Alex, who I had completely forgotten had been watching my completely alien experience in mild curiosity. He seemed somewhat pleased by my reaction to it all but I couldn't and shouldn't be too sure of Alex's motives. He has no disregard for anyone other than himself, I had to keep reminding myself that.

"That was the ninth symphony. Beautiful isn't it?" He asked and I definitely noticed the eagerness in his tone.

"I loved it." I said honestly and then the repressed memories of last night and of Alex came slowly flooding back. Feeling uncomfortable again I made to move but I was cut short when Alex pulled me back onto the bed roughly.

"You know what it makes me in the mood for?" And there I saw the menacing look I saw the night before, that cold, malice look that held no remorse. I didn't answer, I couldn't. I made to stand up again but found he was painfully, pulling me to the bed. "It puts me in the mood for the old ultra-violence." He smiled wickedly and it was only then when my heart began to beat frantically.

I needed to leave, I needed to get out but I couldn't move, he wouldn't allow me to. Now the panic was really setting in.

But just as I started to work myself up into a fear stricken panic, the hold he had over me had been lifted. He was getting up from the bed and with doing so, leaving me with the option to flee and which I took gratefully.

I ran to the bedroom door again, trying every twist and turn of the handle I could in a bid to get the right combination of the door but nothing I tried was working. But Alex was far too concerned with his beloved Beethoven to notice, I could hear the music starting up again and found myself too frightened to experience the same love of the music I had done before.

I kicked and punched the door in frustration, I needed to leave this room immediately but I knew Alex wouldn't be so foolish to let me walk out of his bedroom of all places without being violated.

I felt hands grasp my sides where I was picked up from the ground, my legs and arms flailed against his toned body, my protests and screams were muted by the beautiful music as he carried me over to the bed.

He dropped me carelessly onto it, taking great delight in savoring my fearful expression as I tried to crawl away from him. He pinned me in place by dragging me back with my ankles.

He leaned over me, that trademark smirk of his never ceasing as he made to remove my jeans roughly before finally taking my mouth with own.

* * *

**Wow its been a hell of a long time since I've updated this but I hope that this update is appreciated. Many thanks to everyone who put Reviewed, Favorited and added this to their Story Alerts. **

**I guess this chapter can come across as confusing but I would like to point out, that Vivienne does have a strong loyalty to her brother and a temper to match, she doesn't like to hear any bad word said about Jack. She looks up to her big brother. Just thought that needed to be said to clear up any confusion. And I genuinely listening to Beethoven as I wrote this, just thought it would give the story some authenticity :)  
**

**Much Love,**  
**Kawaii Thirteen**


End file.
